Breaking the Silence
by hours.is.hours
Summary: Draco finds himself in the school libary intent on finding Potter's secrets, but soon finds himself in the eyesight of a stranger stranger than he's ever strangly met. A little OCC, you can make up you mind on wheather it OC or not R&R Better than review.


I don't usually write for this fandom, because to be honest it's not my favorite, but I got some inspiration and thought I'd go along with it. Thank you to Jenny and Katherine for helping me out with the spells and questions, cause I didn't know them xD

* * *

**Breaking the Silence**

The musky smell of old books filled the hall and with every aimless step Draco took, he felt like he was cutting into the silence. He could feel the prying eyes on his back as he wondered - in search of his book - but every time he turned around the whispers muted and the eyes travelled back down towards the self-turning pages. Draco glowered - ready to say something - but let the whispers slide, after all it wasn't worth the hassle, they were just filthy first years.

He lifted up his lantern and allowed his eyes to scroll along the labelled sections; Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of magic. The west wall seemed like a good place to begin his search, he raised the flickering lantern a little higher and smiled to himself. _**CHARMS.**_ Draco was determined to find out how worthless Harry Potter had managed to enrol himself in the Tri-Wizards tournament.

It had to be a charm, nobody would ever put his name in that cup, why would anyone want to give the 'oh-so-great-Harry-the-boy-who-lived-Potter' more glory? Draco gritted his teeth at the thought of Potter winning the cup, not that it would ever happen but the thought of all the hype Harry'd receive just made his blood boil.

Hastily Draco picked up the first large book and stalked over to one of the corner tables. Draco didn't take the time to appreciate the intricate design - which could only be drawn by someone who possessed a magic quill - instead he flipped open the cover and ignore the whining sound that the spine made, as it was carelessly flung open.

"Shut up." Draco grumbled as he leaned against the stony wall and attempted to out-fox the 'oh-so-great' Harry Potter.

***

"For when the wizard can cast such as spell," the sudden warm breath on his neck made him want to jump, but after spending the last fourteen years under the constant eye of a former death-eater and his pure bad blooded _motherly_ figure (Narcissa), Draco had learnt not to jump at the suddenness of people's appearance in his life.

"He'll find himself within the grasp of great glory and power, beyond that of belief which any young wizard has ever contained before." the soft voice continued, Draco couldn't help but close his eyes as the voice brought a new life to the imprinted dead words. Draco felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt her fingertips trail along the collar of his shirt, her voice sounded familiar yet so unique.

"Of course, to gain great power one must already obtain the knowledge of such power." She finished, taking in a heavy breath. Draco looked up when she'd stopped to see a brightly coloured young girl, no older than himself. She smiled down at him softly before settling in the armchair opposite him.

"You - you know the passage?" Draco asked still a little stunned by the unusual colour before him.

"Just the first 300 pages." The small girl smiled, pulling up her bright stocking covered legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Draco smiled back at the girl, uncertain what to say and a little a taken back when her smile turned into a high pitch laugh - like the chime of a sleigh bell, clear as day.

"Why?" Draco asked, a little ruder than he wanted to sound.

"Well I happen to have a lot of free time," she explained twirling a strand of blonde hair between her thumb and finger, "you'd be surprise at what you can remember." She was no longer looking at Draco, instead her clear-water blue eyes were tracing the outlines of the ceiling fixtures. "Like for instance there are four different copies of that book, the first edition is 16 pages shorter than the fourth, and you seem to be reading the third." her musical voice sounded so matter-of-fact, that Draco couldn't help but check the book's edition.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

The conversation deadpanned after that and Draco awkwardly continued to try to concentrate on the yellowing pages of his 3rd edition book.

- Tap, tap, tap -

Draco's eyes trailed away from the pages and across the table to the pale white hand.

- Tap, tap, tap -

He watched as her snowy fingers drummed along the table to an imaginary beat, her painted fingertips (somehow) glistened in the dim lantern light.

- Tap, tap, tap -

He looked up at the odd girl, but she didn't look back. Her eyes seemed far away and the smile spread across her face began to broaden as the gentle window breeze blew her whitened hair array. Draco let out a soft breathe before blinking slowly - he'd never thought anyone would be able to hold his attention for this long and just had to be sure he was real.

"I'm sorry," her voice interrupted, "do I bother you?" she asked wiping away her disarrayed hair. For just a moment they looked at each other, mirroring the curiosity in one another.

"Why do you have this book memorised?" He asked looking down back, he didn't like the feeling he felt looking at her.

"Why don't you have it memorised, you are in my year correct?" she asked tugging at her shoe lace until the loop unravelled. Draco glowered at the girl but huffed heavily; he closed the book and shoved it to one side before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"I don't need to memorize it. I know what I need to know." Draco spat, he was surprised when she didn't flinch.

"Everything that one knows could be all another knows, but not enough for both to know." she mumbled quietly to herself whilst tugging at the sleeve of her yellow jumper.

"What?" Draco asked, his eyebrows knitted tightly, the creases in his forehead deep set, he swore he could feel a head ache coming on.

"The spell to cast a Patronus is -"

"Expecto Patronum" Draco interrupted.

"The smell of Amortentia is"

"different to each person according to what attracts them"

"The bezoar stone is said to cure ... "

"All magical and non-magical posions."

"And it's found?"

"In the stomach of a goat." Draco said smiling.

"Armadillo bile is mainly used in?"

"Wit-Sharpening potions."

"I didn't think you'd know that one," she smiled as she crossed her bright pink legs and rested her hands in her lap. "A Erumpent horn is -"

"A powerful magical horn obtained directly from the Erumpent and it contains a deadly fluid that causes the injected to explode."

"The Asphodel potion requires what to stop it from exploding?" She asked smiling as she watched Draco search his mind for the correct answer.

"That, I do not know." Draco mumbled, "But a question for you now?" The pale girl raised her blonde eyebrows but didn't protest. "What is the main use of Unicorns blood?" Draco smirked as the bright girls face fell dumbstruck. "It keeps a person alive, however the act of killing a unicorn in fact causes the drink to suffer a cursed life."

The girl stood up abruptly, shocking Draco so slightly. Her dark red puff skirt flew around her knees as she leant down and placed a soft yet warm kiss on his cold cheek. Instinctively Draco's fist flexed into a fist, he literally felt his knuckles burn white and his skin tighten. "You should wrap up warm if you choose to read in her. It gets quiet chilly." Without another word the mysterious beauty skipped out of the room, leaving Draco in a slight stupor.

His fist was still burning white and he winced as he relaxed it. Slowly he raised his hand to the spot where her soft, warm kiss had landed and felt the sticky residue from her cherry red lip-gloss. Immediately he stood up - forgetting his book, ignoring the fact he was slightly light-head - and headed in the direction of the pretty girl, but she was already too far gone.

She'd skipped away and was probably already 2 corridors away. In the near background, Draco heared the midnight clock bell chime and the seats behind him shuffle. Quietly he shuffled behind the first-years, too tired to push one of them over; he was just too confused to do anything. At least he knew one thing for certain.

Tomorrow, he'd be seeing her again.

Tomorrow he'd be seeing his Mysterious Beauty.

* * *

I apologize for mistakes and what not, I did do a spell check but still xD

Again thanks to Jennerz and Katherine.

Thank you for reading, and please R&R


End file.
